criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Take a Last Breath
Take a Last Breath is the twelfth case of the World Edition and the fourth case of the Sahara Region. It is set in Algiers, Algeria. Plot After the murder in Cairo was solved, Chief Daniel Bourne decided that the team had to go to Algeria for their next stop in the Sahara. There, they decided to take refuge in a Tuareg camp. When Agent Ricky Romano went inside one of the tents, he found the dead body of Sidi Hamid, a Tuareg nomad, gagged and asphyxiated. The investigation went out differently than usual as the World Police Agency's lab personnel had to set up in the nomad camp. What the team found even more shocking was that they had to place two secret agents (Reem Benhoussan and John Cameron) as suspects in the murder investigation and the fact that Sidi was actually a professional hitman. However, Sidi's killer was revealed to be none other than protestor (and self-proclaimed "protest-crush" agent) Ikram Boutaleb. When Ricky came to cuff Ikram, Ikram first thought that he was merely being put in custody due to his avid protesting, claiming that this was a sign that the government was corrupt. Soon, Ricky and the player dug through Ikram's web of deceit, causing the latter to confess. Ikram slew Sidi because he had shot and almost killed the aforementioned agent of the DSR, Reem Benhoussan. Ikram said that he was secretly an agent for the DSR and not a protestor. He then claimed that Sidi had to die, as if he tried to kill one agent, he could have killed anyone else in the world. Judge Beaurigarde decided to give a 15-year sentence to Ikram for the murder of the hitman. Stats Victim *'Sidi Hamid' (found gagged in a nomad camp) Murder Weapon *'Asphyxiation' Killer *'Ikram Boutaleb' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats chakhchoukha *The suspect knows sword fighting *The suspect eats kanafeh Profile *The suspect eats chakhchoukha *The suspect knows sword fighting *The suspect eats kanafeh Profile *The suspect eats chakhchoukha *The suspect knows sword fighting *The suspect eats kanafeh Appearance *The suspect wears a bone necklace Profile *The suspect eats kanafeh Appearance *The suspect wears a bone necklace Profile *The suspect knows sword fighting *The suspect eats chakhchoukha *The suspect eats kanafeh Appearance *The suspect wears a bone necklace Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats chakhchoukha. *The killer knows sword fighting. *The killer eats kanafeh. *The killer wears a bone necklace. *The killer is an AB+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Tuareg Camp. (Clues: Victim's Body, Clay Pot, Torn File) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Asphyxiation; Attribute: The killer eats kanafeh) *Examine Clay Pot. (Result: Electronic Device) *Examine Electronic Device. (Result: Unlocked Device) *Analyze Electronic Device. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Reem Benhoussan) *Ask Reem Benhoussan why tabs were kept on the victim. (Prerequisite: Electronic Device analyzed) *Examine Torn File. (Result: SIS File; New Suspect: John Cameron) *Ask John why he is in Tunisia. (New Crime Scene: Bardo Museum) *Investigate Bardo Museum. (Clues: Faded Newspaper, Treasure Chest; Prerequisite: Ask John) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Headline; New Suspect: Ikram Lelloucha) *Talk to Ikram Boutaleb, "protest-crush" agent. (Prerequisite: Headline revealed) *Examine Treasure Chest. (Result: Falchion) *Analyze Falchion. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows sword fighting) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Dessert Entrance. (Clues: Torn Paper, Stained Rope, Golden Envelope; Available at start) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Royal Decree; New Suspect: Sheikh Hisham) *Talk to the sheikh. (Prerequisite: Royal Decree restored) *Examine Stained Rope. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chakhchoukha) *Examine Golden Envelope. (Result: Perfume Sample) *Analyze Perfume Sample. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Amal Ishaq) *See as to why Amal is in Algeria. (New Crime Scene: Fountain; Prerequisite: Perfume Sample analyzed) *Investigate Fountain. (Clues: Locked Phone, Silver Tray; Prerequisite: See Amal) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Cellphone) *Analyze Cellphone. (12:00:00) *Ask John about his threatening texts about Sidi. (Prerequisite: Cellphone analyzed) *Examine Silver Tray. (Result: Bread Crumbs) *Examine Bread Crumbs. (Result: DNA) *Talk to Ikram about his hostility towards the victim. (Prerequisite: DNA identified through microscope) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Souvenirs. (Clues: Torn Photo, Reem's Satchel, Faded Stationary) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Revealing Photo) *Ask Amal about the photo. (Prerequisite: Revealing Photo restored) *Examine Reem's Satchel. (Result: Files) *Analyze Files. (09:00:00) *Ask Reem about Sidi shooting her. (Prerequisite: Files analyzed) *Examine Faded Stationary. (Result: Execution Order) *Ask Sheikh Hisham why an execution order was put to the victim. (Prerequisite: Execution Order revealed) *Investigate Fire Pit. (Clues: Wooden Box, Bloody Rag; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Wooden Box. (Result: Tiny Bone) *Analyze Tiny Bone. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a bone necklace) *Examine Bloody Rag. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is an AB+) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Crime of the Century 4. (No stars) Crime of the Century 4 *Investigate Desert Entrance. (Clue: Torn Photo; Available after unlocking Crime of the Century) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Shocking Photo) *Talk to John Cameron about Sidi possibly having been a thief. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Shocking Photo restored) *Investigate Tuareg Camp. (Clue: Eyeball; Available after unlocking Crime of the Century) *Examine Eyeball. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Reem about her DNA being on the eyeball. (Reward: Burnous; Prerequisite: DNA analyzed) *Investigate Bardo Museum. (Clue: Locked Filing Cabinet; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Locked Filing Cabinet. (Result: Filing Cabinet) *Examine Filing Cabinet. (Result: USB) *Analyze USB. (09:00:00) *Talk to Sheikh Hisham about his background. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Prerequisite: USB analyzed) *Talk to Atticus about his past in Tunisia. (Prerequisite: Talk to Sheikh Hisham) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *This case is currently the only one to take place in two different countries. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:Sahara Region